Save the Proposal
by lavawings
Summary: Natsu & Lucy r dating when Lucy hears something & she thinks tht Natsu wants 2 breaking up making her want 2 hide. But Natsu really wants 2 propose 2 her. Will Natsu get Lucy out? What did Lucy hear? Will Natsu save the proposal? Find out in Save the Proposal. 1-shot, 4 The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge's 2nd challenge. Sequel called Save the Wedding. Please Review! Nalu.


**Save the Proposal**

**Lucy POV:**

It was 8:32 am, I had locked myself in my apartment with my window shades down as I thought about what Natsu said last night. 'I can't believe it he wants to break up with me.' I thought as I looked at the picture of me and Natsu that sat on my dresser, 'Natsu is a really big idiot… Maybe I should leave the guild.. Leave Mangolia… Get out of Fiore…'

"Lucy, are you in there," Natsu said from behind the shaded window.

"Go away Natsu," I yelled then I hid under my blanket as I heard the window slide open.

"But Luce, I really need to talk you," Natsu said as walked he in and sniffed the air and felt him touch the blanket.

"Leave me alone," I yelled and I grabbed my pillow and pull it under my blanket.

"Lucy, can you please stop being so upset and listen to me," Natsu asked while he took the blanket off me.

"I already know that you want to break up with me, right," I said as I hid my face in my pillow.

"Lucy, why would I do that," Natsu asked and I felt him touched a burn looking mark that was in the shape of an N that was a fire dragon's matting mark which was on my neck, "I told you that when dragon slayers mate, its only once and its for life."

"Then what were you talking about in the guild yesterday," I asked.

"Well," Natsu said then he rubbed the back of his head.

**Natsu POV:**

_Flashback to yesterday:_

"_So you really plan on doing that,__" __Gray asked me as paced the floor._

"_Yea, I__'__m trying to think of the best way to do it,__" __I replied._

_"Thinking the way of doing what,"Ezra yelled then I smelt Lucy__'__s scent, "Because if you're thinking of breaking up with Lucy, I will cut you into a million pieces."  
><em>

"_Umm__… __God how do I say this,__" __I said as Ezra put a sword to my throat. _

"_Natsu,__" __Happy mumbled, "Just tell her."_

"_But I don't want too,__" __I said__ and I glad as felt the sword shift. __Then I smelt Lucy__'__s scent move away from the guild._

"_I__'__ll ask again, what are you planing,__" __Ezra asked and her sword broke some skin__, __"__Tell me now__…"_

"_I__'__m going to ask Lucy to marry me,__" __I shouted with embarrassment in my voice and Ezra dropped her sword._

"_But I thought in dragon terms, you are already married,__" __Ezra replied in a clam but surprised and slammed my head on the table._

_I repetitively slammed my head as I said, __"__I know that but Lucy isn__'__t a dragon slayer like me so I thought we get marry like the whole wedding thing. You know dresses, suits, flowers, and stuff like that. Along with the proposal thing and stuff__… __But because of Ezra __nosiness__, Lucy is probably thinking the worst thing since just a few minutes ago she was just outside the guild doors and could hear everything.__"_

"_I__'__m sorry Natsu,__" __Erza said as she bowed down, __"__Please hit as my punishment.__"_

"_I don__'__t have time for that, I need to fix this but I have no clue how,__" __I responded as began to pace around._

"_Yo, flame head, I__'__ll help if you stop fucking pacing,__" __Gray yelled and I stopped and looked at him._

"_You__'__ll really help me,__" __I asked as I looked at Gray with hopefully pleading eyes._

"_Yea, sure, why not,__" __Gray responded with a shrug of his shoulders.  
><em>

"_I__'__ll help too,__" __Erza said, "It is my fault after all..."  
><em>

"_Juvia would do anything that Gray is doing,__" __Juvia said as she popped out of no where._

"_Alright, lets save Natsu__'__s and Lucy__'__s relationship,__" __Ezra said._

"_Aye Sir,__" __Happy shouted._

_End of Flashback._

**Lucy POV:**

I blinked. "So you were going to proposal," I asked.

"Yep! And I still am but I'm not telling you when so you'll have to spend the whole day with me," Natsu replied, "So go take a shower and get dress. We're going to be out all day!"

"All day," I said.

"Yep, I've got the whole day planned," Natsu said as pushed me toward the bathroom, "So hurry up and get ready, I'm hungry and I want breakfast." I grabbed a light blue short sleeve white button up shirt and black skirt then I was pushed into the bathroom.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later 9:54am*

"Natsu," I said as we stood outside my favorite pancake/waffle house and Natsu looked me, "You know so well."

"I know," Natsu replied and we both smiled then we walked inside.

*TIME SKIP 2 hours and 26 minutes 12:30pm*

After breakfast, an hour walk thru south gate park and the Sakura park, then an hour train ride that we just got off, and now we were in Hargeon. "I hate trains, I'm never riding in a train again," Natsu mumbled as we got off the train.

"So Natsu why are we in Hargeon," I asked as we walked along and Natsu changes from sick looking to I'm-happy-you-asked look.

"Well, I'm taking you to Hargeon Restaurant for Lunch," Natsu replied with a smile. 'Wonder when he plans to propose,' I thought as Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"After that," I asked as we walked along.

"We're going to the market, Happy asked me to get some fish," Natsu replied and we stood in front of the Hargeon Restaurant.

*TIME SKIP 40 minutes later 1:12pm*

We were in the market and they was a lot of yelling. "Fresh apples, the best in town," a thin women yelled as we walked by.

"Pretty jewelry for a very pretty lady," an overweight man said as he held up a charm bracelet to me while we passed him.

"Come get the best priced strawberries," a thin man shouted just as Natsu and I walked by.

"Fresh Fish, get the freshest fish in town," a male with a weight problem yelled.

"These look perfect," Natsu said as he looked over the fish.

Then I spotted a 30 pound fish and I said, "Natsu, Happy would love that one."

"Yea, you're right," Natsu said as he looked at the fish then he picked up the fish, "Sir, we would like this fish sir." Natsu payed for the fished.

"So what are we doing next," I asked as we walked a long.

"Well, we have few hours to kill. So we can do some more looking around and if you see anything you want, I'll buy it for you," Natsu said without a hesitation. 'Natsu willing to go shopping, and… He is.. willing to… pay for it… He is really trying on this,' I thought as we walked around the market, 'This may be the best day ever in my life.'

*TIME SKIP 7 hours and 24 minutes later 8:28pm*

"So where are going for dinner," I asked as we walked down a street.

"You know that restaurant we worked with for that mission," Natsu replied and I nodded, "That's where going."

"Cool," I said as stood in front of said restaurant which was called 8-Island.

**Natsu POV:**

*TIME SKIP 47 minutes later 9:10pm*

"So where are we going next," Lucy asked as we walked up to the highest point of Hargeon.

"You'll see," I said and we almost reached the top.

A moment later, we were at the top and Lucy gasped then she said, "Its so pretty."

"Yea, it is and its going to get prettier," I said as I took in the sight of the lights from Hargeon.

Then their were several booms from fireworks that shone in the night sky and reflected on to the ocean that were blowing up over. "Natsu, you've really gone out of your way to make this the most wonderful day that I've ever had," Lucy said.

"Its not over yet," I said as I got down on one knee and pulled the box then popped it open and Lucy looked from me to the box and beck to me and gasped, "Lucy will do me the biggest favor in the world and marry me in human terms?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment until she said, "Yes, I'll marry you."


End file.
